


Oh So Helpful

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: All I Am Is Yours [8]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post Game, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Oh So Helpful

They had borrowed the car for the day, rather than taking his motorcycle, simply because Nora had been sent out on shopping errands and the motorcycle didn’t have enough space for everything she was supposed to be getting. Grocery shopping was on the list, since her mom was busy and her dad couldn’t be trusted, but as a bonus she’d been given some shopping money of her own. It was a good supplement to what she’d earned from helping out with the agency.

Which meant that when Ewan told her he wasn’t busy, she’d basically told him he was coming with her to go shopping.

He had stared somewhat wistfully at the bike, but even he couldn’t argue that the car was needed for grocery shopping. “Can you even see over the dash?” he asked, grinning as he folded himself into the passenger seat.

Nora shot him a pointed glare. “I can. And at least I don’t have to turn myself into a pretzel just to fit.” The top of his head wasn’t quite scraping the roof of the car… but it was close.

Pine Hollow was an interesting place, in that it had a small town feeling – the downtown shopping district and her own residential area were prime examples of that. But it was… much bigger than expected, especially with all the smaller towns dotted around it. Which also meant that it had the ability to sustain a fairly decent mall, even if it was on the smaller side.

Not having to drive out to a bigger city was certainly nice.

Ewan made a face when they pulled into the parking lot, but managed to cover it pretty quickly. He’d been getting better about social interaction, though she was generally careful not to make things worse when there were a lot of people around. Neither of them particularly wanted an incident, after all.

When they were out and the car locked, she caught his coat collar and tugged him down for a soft kiss. “It’s just a little shopping,” she said, voice gentle.

He looked momentarily surprised, then gave her a kiss of his own before twining their hands together. “Then let’s get it over with.”

She laughingly took the lead, heading straight for the entrance of the nearest department store, rather than the mall itself. It only took her a minute to get her bearings, and then they were off to the clothes. The two of them spent a lot of time on the motorcycle or out in the woods, and some of her clothing had suffered for it.

It was past time for some hardier replacements, but that wasn’t the only thing she was after.

Ewan was surprisingly good at helping her pick out colors that were flattering on her, and even better at pointing out what would survive the bike and forests. He wasn’t the _best_ shopping companion she’d ever had, but he certainly wasn’t the worst.

It wasn’t until she realized she needed to get some new underthings that everything started to go a little silly. They were talking – with the occasional bit of flirtatious banter thrown in – when she started walking toward the lingerie section. Ewan had been following her automatically before it finally registered where they were headed.

“Uh… Nora…?” he began, face turning suspiciously pink. It was already creeping up to the tips of his ears.

“What? I need things from here…”

“You don’t need me for this. I’m… going… uh, somewhere else. Not here. I’ll be… over there!” he added, gesturing vaguely to what she suspected was the other side of the store.

Her laughter followed him until he was out of sight, so she had no choice but to grab what she needed on her own. Not that she strictly needed his opinion on her underwear, but it had still been an amusing sight to see.

As she was heading out, through skirts and dresses, she paused, thinking. She did prefer pants, but… sometimes a skirt could be nice. She hadn’t worn one in a while, though; being short (and she grimaced at even thinking it) meant that some clothes just didn’t fall quite right.

Nora dug her phone out of her back pocket and shot Ewan a text, asking him to meet her at the changing room.

She was there and changing when Ewan called out for her tentatively. “Nora? Are you in there?”

“Just a second!” She adjusted the outfit, frowning at her reflection. “Not bad, I guess?” she muttered, flicking her hands over the hem of the skirt, causing it to flutter around her legs. Satisfied enough, she opened the door and made her way to where Ewan stood, looking more than a little anxious. “I wanted your opinion on… this…”

He was staring. Not in a bad way, she supposed, but definitely staring, his eyes trailing the exposed skin of her legs to where they disappeared beneath the skirt. He was working his jaw, and she was willing to bet a morning’s precious cup of coffee that he was trying _not_ to make fun of her height.

Which… really was enough to make her blush. “Ewan?”

Her giant of a boyfriend startled, clearing his throat. “It’s not very safe for the bike, you know,” he managed to say, with close to his usual smirk in place.

The effect was ruined a bit by his flushed cheeks.

“Obviously not for the bike. But for walking around town maybe…” On a date, was the implication there. Not that they didn’t go out on dates, because they did. But on a perhaps dressier date than normal. Or… a more special one. Maybe.

She’d been thinking about it for a while, but the whole… head issue had been a halting factor for both of them, while he worked to get it under control.

Still… maybe…

“You look… really nice in it.” His compliment drew her attention back to the present. “It even makes you look a little taller,” he added with a grin.

He just… couldn’t resist, could he? She smacked his arm with the back of her hand and whirled, making the skirt flutter around her briefly before she stalked back to the changing room to put her normal clothes on.

Neither of them said anything when she bought the skirt along with her other purchases.


End file.
